De dos mundos
by nickypooh
Summary: un nuevo enemigo ataca la linea del tiempo de Mirai Trunks, podran los guerreros Z destruir este nuevo mal y traer la paz de regreso? esta es una continuacion de "una aventura"
1. prologo

_DBZ no me pertenece_

**De dos mundos**

_**Prologo**_

Trunks estaba en la escuela tratando de poner atención a lo que el maestro decía, pero era imposible, además que siendo el heredero de la corporación capsula el ya sabía de estas cosas desde hace muchos años.

-señor Briefs lo aburro demasiado? –el profesor se acerco a él pero Trunks estaba tan perdido en sus pensamientos que no lo noto

-SEÑOR BRIEFS! –le grito haciendo que Trunks saltara de su asiento cayendo al suelo ganándose la risa de sus compañeros

-disculpe profesor no volverá a pasar

-espero que no –en ese momento sonó la campana y todos los alumnos salieron de clase, trunks se dirigió hacia la cafetería cuando se encontró con Maron

-hola trunks –dijo la rubia dándole un beso en la mejilla, inmediatamente trunks se ruborizo y bajo la mirada

-ho hola marón –dijo tímidamente

-qué lindo eres trunks –dijo marón haciendo que trunks se ruborizara aun mas, Maron y trunks se conocían de toda la vida y aunque ella era dos años menor que el Trunks últimamente se había sentido atraído a la joven de 15 años.

Trunks y marón estaban en una mesa compartiendo su almuerzo cuando Trunks sintió un Ki muy poderoso, se sentía familiar como si ya lo hubiera sentido antes pero a la vez era desconocido

-que sucede trunks? –pregunto marón mientras tomaba un poco de soda

-no lo sé… - antes que trunks pudiera decir otra cosa se escucho una gran explosión cerca de la escuela, trunks rápidamente agarro a marón para protegerla

-que fue eso? –pregunto asustada

-no lo sé… marón quédate aquí yo iré a investigar que paso

-no me dejes sola por favor! –dijo marón agarrándolo fuertemente del brazo, el joven de 17 años no sabía qué hacer pero lo más seguro era que si él había escuchado la explosión y sentido el ki extraño los demás guerreros también

-vamos te llevare a CC ahí estarás más segura

Trunks tomo a maron por la cintura y voló con ella hacia CC en donde su madre estaba junto con los demás guerreros

-trunks no sabes que ha pasado?

-no mama, estábamos en la escuela y solo escuchamos una explosión

-sentiste el ki extraño? –pregunto vegeta trunks asintió con la cabeza luego de unos minutos se escucho otra explosión los guerreros rápidamente salieron a averiguar qué había pasado, cuando llegaron vieron entre los escombros a un hombre extraño, su cabello era verde largo y sus ojos eran azules su cuerpo era bastante musculoso y se veía que era más alto que piccoro, llevaba una armadura roja con un pantalón negro y botas rojas.

-quien eres tú?! –demando vegeta el hombre solo se rio de él y voló hacia otro lugar dejando a vegeta muy enfadado

-maldito! –grito vegeta siguiéndolo, el hombre se adentro al bosque y elimino su ki para que no lo encontraran

-donde esta? –pregunto Goku, nadie lo podía localizar su Ki había desaparecido por completo

-maldita sea! –grito vegeta enfurecido

-ese hombre tenía un ki muy poderoso no creen? –dijo Goku

-si…pero…ese no es el ki que yo había sentido antes

-a que te refieres mocoso? –dijo vegeta

-cuando estaba en la escuela sentí un ki muy fuerte pero…no era el de ese hombre… -trunks medito por un momento –ya lo encontré! –los guerreros siguieron a trunks ellos también sentían el ki pero estaba debilitándose cada vez más, trunks siguió el ki hasta que llego al lugar en donde había sido la última explosión

-lo encontré! –grito Goku los guerreros lo siguieron y comenzaron a quitar escombros del edificio una vez quitaron la última piedra vieron a una niña de no más de 10 años, llevaba un Gi como el de Goku pero la camisa que llevaba por dentro tenia mangas largas, su cabello era negro y estaba muy mal herida, Goku la recogió y la llevo rápidamente a CC, cuando despertara podrían saber quién era.

-*-*-*-

_**Ok es se podría decir que es el primer capítulo yo sé que es bastante corto, es una continuación de "una aventura" para los que no leyeron esa historia se trata de que trunks y goten van al futuro en donde esta mirai trunks y Goten se queda en esa dimensión para cuidar a su mama, esta historia es 9 años después.**_

_**Por favor comenten para ver si les gusto o no ^^**_

_**Ja Ne!**_


	2. la hija de quien?

**Capitulo 1.- la hija de quien?!**

era el turno de Gohan y Videl hacer guardia en el cuarto en el que la niña misteriosa se encontraba, llevaba 2 días inconsciente y nadie sabía nada de ella más que tenia el mismo Gi que Goku. También habían pasado dos días y no habían señales del extraño ser que habían visto antes, Gohan pensaba que la niña misteriosa tenía que ver algo con todo esto pero Goku no le daba importancia y pensaba que si la niña llevaba el mismo Gi que el de seguro era una de los buenos.

Gohan llevaba su tercera taza de café cuando noto que la pequeña estaba despertando, rápidamente puso su taza en una mesa y se acerco a ella, la niña abrió sus grandes ojos azules y observo a Gohan confundida, Gohan no sabía qué hacer pero afortunadamente Videl estaba con el

-hola pequeña… -dijo Videl con dulzura

-hola –contesto tan suave que apenas se escuchaba

-mi nombre es Videl y este es mi esposo Gohan –dijo señalando a Gohan la niña se sorprendió por un momento pero ni Gohan ni Videl lo captaron –cuál es tu nombre? –le pregunto Videl

-mi…mi nombre? –dijo un poco nerviosa

-si…cómo te llamas?

-Megumi

-cuántos años tienes Megumi? –pregunto Gohan

-seis –dijo levantando seis dedos, Gohan y Videl le sonrieron y ella regreso una cálida sonrisa

-Megumi… que hacías en la ciudad? –pregunto Gohan al oír esto Megumi se sorprendió y se trato de levantar de la cama pero Gohan la detuvo

-a donde crees que vas?

-tengo que irme! –Megumi se trato de levantar pero Gohan la detuvo otra vez

-suéltenme ustedes no entienden la tierra está en peligro! –dijo al borde del llanto –le prometí a mi papa que no lo defraudaría –Gohan estaba teniendo problemas para detenerla para ser una niña tan pequeña sí que tenía bastante fuerza

-espera tal vez te podamos ayudar –dijo Videl ayudando a Gohan a detenerla

-NO! –se detuvo la niña en seco viendo a Gohan a los ojos –no pueden…nadie puede –al decir esto la niña rompió en llanto abrazando a Gohan, Gohan le devolvió el abrazo y le paso la mano por el cabello negro de la pequeña para reconfortarla

-todo estará bien –dijo suavemente mientras le limpiaba las lagrimas de su pequeño rostro, Megumi agarro a Gohan por la camisa y dejo salir todo el llanto que había estado reteniendo, Gohan la calmo y unos minutos después Megumi ya no estaba llorando

-porque no nos cuantas lo que paso –dijo Videl dándole un vaso con refresco

-no sé si deba –dijo Megumi mientras se tomaba su refresco y se comía las galletas que Videl le había traído

-nosotros podemos ayudarte –dijo Gohan –pero necesitamos saber cuál es el problema

Megumi respiro profundo y mordió otra galleta después de unos segundos dejo salir un suspiro

-está bien les contare lo que paso

_Flashback_

_Megumi estaba en el campo entrenando en artes marciales, era muy buena para alguien de su edad, estaba volando tirando esferas de energía hacia su contrincante_

_-kame_

_-Megumi no! Todavía no lo sabes controlar –grito el hombre_

_-hame_

_-porque tienes que ser tan obstinada!?_

_-HAAAA! –Megumi lanzo su ataque hacia el hombre pero fallo y cayó en una montaña haciéndola pedazos, el hombre inmediatamente se tele transporto atrás de ella y le dio un pequeño golpe en la cabeza_

_-ay ay ay por qué hiciste eso?! –dijo enojada_

_-te dije que no hicieras eso y me desobedeciste… te lo juro Megumi eres tan obstinada como tu madre_

_Megumi le saco la lengua y voló lejos de el, el hombre no se quedo atrás y voló hacia ella cuando la agarro le comenzó a hacer cosquillas_

_-jajajaja no no! Detente ya!! Jajajaja – Megumi no dejaba de reírse lo que se le hacía difícil soltarse del hombre de repente el hombre se detuvo, Megumi no sabía que pasaba porque de repente el se había puesto serio viendo hacia el horizonte_

_-que pasa? –pregunto confundida_

_-Megumi quiero que te regreses a la casa con tu madre –dijo muy serio_

_-por que? que pasa?_

_-no repliques y haz lo que te digo! –le dijo mas serio, Megumi no tuvo otra opción que hacer lo que le habían dicho y se fue volando hasta su casa pero a mitad de camino sintió un Ki muy poderoso y temiendo por la seguridad de su compañero de entrenamiento regreso a donde estaba_

_-vaya vaya vaya –dijo un ser rosado con pantalones blancos –tenía muchos años de no verte_

_El hombre no salía de su asombro frente a él estaba un enemigo que pensó había sido derrotado hace muchos años_

_-te alegras de verme Son Goten?-dijo el ser rosado con una sonrisa malévola_

_-como has llegado hasta aquí? –pregunto Goten_

_-eso no importa…lo que importa es que hoy morirás en mis manos_

_-JAMAS! –grito indignado –soy más fuerte ahora de cuando tenía 7 años… ya no me asustas Buu_

_-entonces pelea –Buu se lanzo hacia Goten, Megumi tenía problemas para seguir los movimientos de los dos guerreros aunque ella era una buena guerrera todavía no llegaba al nivel de Goten_

_-jajajaja esto es todo lo que tienes? –se burlo Buu, Goten sin perder el tiempo elevo su ki y se convirtió en ssj3 _

_-que estúpido eres, que acaso no lo recuerdas? Tu padre hizo lo mismo…y de nada le sirvió!_

_Goten y Buu continuaban peleando, Megumi no lo podía creer el hombre que ella pensaba era invencible estaba perdiendo en contra de ese monstro rosado, Megumi no resistió mas y se dirigió a la corporación capsula en busca de ayuda; al llegar noto que no había nadie, eso la preocupo aun mas pero sentía otro Ki poderoso, no tanto como el del monstro rosado pero definitivamente era muy poderoso, Megumi salió de la corporación para encontrar a un ser extraño verde con alas y un aguijón extraño en su espalda, parecía un insecto gigante_

_-cómo es posible?! –se escucho una voz arriba de ella_

_-hola Trunks… han pasado años desde que nos vimos –dijo el ser verde_

_-no…tu…tu estas muerto! Gohan te mato! –grito Trunks_

_-claro que no estoy muerto... si estuviera muerto podría hacer esto? –el ser verde se puso en una posición que Megumi conocía muy bien y se horrorizo al ver lo que el ser trataba de hacer_

_-KAME –el ser comenzó a coleccionar energía con sus dos mano_

_-no! –grito Trunks_

_-HAME_

_-Cell!! –grito Trunks convirtiéndose en súper saiyajin, Megumi no podía creer lo que veía y estaba petrificada del miedo nunca había conocido a alguien con un Ki tan poderoso que estuviera lleno de tanta maldad_

_-HAAAA!!! –cell lanzo su ataque contra Trunks pero el lo esquivo rápidamente lastimosamente Megumi no tuvo la misma suerte y acabo debajo de los escombros del edificio, Trunks se dio cuenta de eso y corrió rápido a su lado_

_-MEGUMI!!! CONTESTAME!! ESTAS BIEN?! –Trunks comenzó a quitar los restos del edificio frenéticamente para sacar a la pequeña, cuando al fin la logro sacar cell le lanzo otro ataque pero esta vez Trunks no lo logro esquivar y uso su cuerpo para proteger a la pequeña_

_-NO!!!! PAPA!!!!! –Megumi lloraba desesperada tratando de despertar a su padre mientras que cell solo se reía de la escena_

_-eres un malvado! –Megumi no tuvo tiempo de pensar en lo que hacía cuando elevo su Ki lo más que pudo y se lanzo contra cell pero en ese momento cell desapareció_

_-donde estas?! –dijo llorando, al ver que cell ya no estaba corrió al lado de su padre_

_-megumi –dijo suavemente_

_-papi papito no te mueras –dijo la niña llorando _

_-donde está Goten?_

_-está luchando contra un monstro rosado… yo venía a pedirte ayuda..papito…_

_-ve con tu abuela y dile que te de la máquina del tiempo_

_-que es eso? –pregunto confundida_

_-ella te lo explicara…dile que necesitamos la ayuda de los guerreros mas fuertes…prométeme que lo harás_

_-si papito pero por favor no te mueras_

_-vete megumi ve con tu abuela_

_-no papa! No te voy a dejar solo_

_-HAZLO! –grito trunks, no quería sonar malo pero tenía que hacer que su hija le hiciera caso, Megumi se limpio las lagrimas y le dio un beso a su padre antes de salir volando en busca de Bulma._

_Después que Megumi le explico a Bulma todo lo que había pasado Bulma saco rápidamente la máquina del tiempo y subió a megumi en ella, apretó unos botones y la cerro, pero nadie noto una pequeña esfera roja que megumi llevaba pegada en la ropa._

-y entonces cuando vine a esta dimensión la esfera se convirtió en un hombre malo y me ataco

-tenemos que avisarles a los demás –dijo Gohan.


	3. goten solo quiere jugar

_**DBZ no es mio**_

**Capitulo 2.- Goten solo quiere jugar**

Gohan llamo a los guerreros Z y les explico lo que la pequeña le había contado

-cómo es posible? –dijo krillin –Cell y Buu debería estar muertos

-lo sé! Pero eso es lo que ella me dijo –contesto gohan

-ay algo muy extraño en todo esto… -dijo Goku –por que habrían de estar en la otra dimensión? No tiene sentido

-pero tenemos que hacer algo! –dijo Gohan preocupado

-nadie ha sentido algún Ki extraño? –dijo Goku los guerreros Z se pusieron a meditar por un momento hasta que sintieron un Ki poderoso que no pertenecía a nadie conocido

-Vegeta, gohan y yo iremos a averiguar que sucede… Trunks quédate vigilando a la niña

-porque yo?! Yo también quiero ir con ustedes!

-NO! –grito Vegeta –tú te quedas aquí cuidando a tu madre y a tu hermana

-pero papa! –las quejas de Trunks cayeron en oídos sordos, los tres saiyajines mayores salieron volando en busca del ki

-lo que me faltaba! Me dejan de niñera –pensó Trunks en voz alta, pasaron varios minutos y Trunks estaba bastante aburrido, no podía creer que lo dejaran cuidando a una niña que ni siquiera conocía mientras los demás se divertían peleando

-no es justo! –grito trunks dándole un puñetazo a la pared quebrándola

-Trunks que demonios estás haciendo?! –grito Bulma que venía entrando al cuarto de trunks agarrando de la mano a su hermanita Bra

-lo siento mama…

-Trunks donde está la niña que recogieron ayer? –pregunto Bulma

-no lo sé de seguro esta en el cuarto de visitas dormida –dijo sin darle importancia

-ya la busque ahí y no esta…quería que jugara un rato con bra para poder trabajar en un nuevo invento

Trunks se congelo al oir esto no esperaba que la niña se perdiera bajo su cuidado

-mi papa me va a matar –pensó Trunks, bra se dio cuanta del problema en el que estaba su hermano y comenzó a burlarse de el

-alguien está en problemas –dijo cantando –la la la la Trunks está en problemas

-ya cállate mocosa! –le grito trunks Bra rápido se escondió detrás de las piernas de Bulma

-Trunks no lastimes a tu hermana

-ella empezó! –se quejo Trunks, Bra le saco la lengua y salió corriendo del cuarto

-Trunks sería bueno que salieras a buscar a esa niña…quien sabe en qué problemas se pueda meter…después de todo es hija tuya – le dijo Bulma guiñándole un ojo, trunks se ruborizo y bajo la mirada murmurando cosas que Bulma no entendió

-trunks! –se escucho una voz a lo lejos –Trunks quieres venir a jugar?

-bra? –se preguntaba trunks, la voz se escuchaba bastante joven lo que hacía dudar a trunks si era alguien familiar, Bulma y trunks salieron al balcón y se sorprendieron al ver a Goten volando sobre ellos

-Goten?! –dijo trunks sorprendido, goten se veía exactamente igual de como Trunks lo había visto la ultima vez, llevaba el Gi anaranjado con su camisa azul manga larga, lo que más sorprendió a Trunks es que parecía que Goten no había crecido para nada desde la última vez que lo había visto

-Goten eres tu?

-claro! Quien más podría ser?! –Goten se acerco a Trunks y cuando estaban cara a cara le dejo ir un puñetazo

-Son Goten que crees que estás haciendo?! –le grito Bulma

-solo quiero jugar –dijo con inocencia

-goten que haces aquí? –pregunto Trunks levantándose después del golpe que le había dado goten

-ya te lo dije Trunks… solo quiero jugar

-ahorita no tengo tiempo! Tengo que buscar a… -trunks no termino de decirlo porque fue interrumpido por una patada de Goten a la cabeza

-que demonios?! –grito Trunks limpiándose la sangre de la boca –que te pasa Goten?! Ya te dije que no quiero jugar!!

-no era una pregunta… insecto –trunks y bulma se sorprendieron nunca habían escuchado a goten hablar asi, el siempre había sido tan dulce y tierno, definitivamente algo andaba mal

-que pasa trunks ya no quieres jugar conmigo? –dijo con un tono sarcástico, en ese momento se convirtió en ssj3 y le lanzo a trunks una esfera de energía

-Goten basta! –grito Bulma, Trunks la agarro y la llevo a un lugar más seguro –espérame aquí mama y no salgas… no creo que ese sea Goten

-Bra!! Por favor trunks cuida que no le pase nada a tu hermana

-no te preocupes mama tratare de llevarme a este Goten lo mas lejos de aquí posible

-ten cuidado –le dijo Bulma, trunks la beso en la frente y voló hacia donde estaba goten

-está bien goten…juguemos…pero no aquí

-recuerdas el lugar donde peleamos la ultima vez?

-que quieres decir?

-no lo recuerdas? cuando tú estabas destruyendo la ciudad y matando inocentes

-callate! Eso fue hace mucho tiempo

-esta bien… ven vamos a jugar… -Goten y trunks se fueron volando hacia el lugar en donde Goku y vegeta pelearon la primera vez, al llegar ahí Trunks se transformo en ssj2, en ese momento Goten se comenzó a reir

-de que te ries? –dijo trunks enojado

-que acaso todavía no puedes convertirte en ssj3? Me das lastima Trunks…eres como tu padre siempre un paso atrás de nosotros

-ya callate tú no eres Goten!! -Trunks elevo su ki al máximo y se lanzo contra goten dándole puñetazos y patadas, goten se las esquivaba pero después de un tiempo tenía problemas para quitarse los golpes de trunks, trunks aprovecho eso para lanzarlo contra una roca y después lanzarle esferas de energía, goten no se podía levantar y estaba muy mal herido trunks estaba a punto de darle el golpe final cuando apareció Goku y Gohan

-que estás haciendo?! –demando Gohan enojado acercándose a goten

-ese no es Goten! –grito Trunks, gohan se detuvo de inmediato y volteo a ver a trunks

-de que hablas claro que es goten!

-no...no lo es! Míralo es un ssj3 y aun así yo lo vencí…

-trunks tiene razón Gohan –dijo goku –su ki no es el mismo de goten

Gohan lo pensó por un momento y cerró sus ojos para concentrarse en el ki del niño que tenía enfrente, no se sentía como el de Goten, el ki de ese niño se sentía hueco como si faltara algo

-pero si no es goten entonces quién es? –pregunto Gohan en eso "goten" se levanto y se rio como maniático los guerreros se prepararon para atacar pero "goten" solo desapareció

-donde esta?! –grito Gohan

-desapareció… no puedo sentir su ki! –dijo Goku

-eso paso cuando el monstro verde ataco a mi papa! –dijo Megumi que había estado escondida observando la pelea de Goten y trunks

-Megumi que haces aquí?! –dijo Gohan acercándose a ella

-lo seguí a él –dijo señalando a trunks –no quería que le pasara nada malo –dijo avergonzada, Gohan la cargo y se acerco a goku y a Trunks

-no le ha pasado nada megumi, trunks es muy fuerte y se puede cuidar solo –dijo Goku acariciándole el cabello, Trunks se avergonzó un poco y bajo la mirada cuando Goku y gohan se dieron cuenta solo se pusieron a reír

-ese niño era Goten? –le pregunto megumi a Goku

-no…era alguien que se parecía a él…

-oh –megumi no dijo nada mas estaba muy cansada, goku la cargo y se dirigió a la corporación capsula para asegurarse que todos estuvieran bien en estos momentos deseaba estar solo, la verdad era que aunque solo había conocido a goten por un año lo extrañaba mucho y aunque había decidido respetar la decisión de Goten de quedarse en la línea del tiempo de mirai a veces se preguntaba si había hecho lo correcto al dejarlo quedarse.

-estas bien Trunks? –le pregunto gohan, trunks no dijo nada solo negó con la cabeza, después de tantos años había vuelto a ver a su mejor amigo aunque en realidad no era el verdadero Goten

-no te sientas culpable Trunks… han pasado 8 años… por lo que Megumi ha dicho parece ser que Goten es feliz en la otra dimensión

-lo se Gohan pero… lo extraño mucho –Trunks podía sentir sus ojos llenarse de lagrimas pero no se permitiría llorar mucho menos frente a Gohan, trunks solo bajo la mirada y se despidió rápido de gohan y se fue volando de regreso a su casa dejando a Gohan solo

-espero que estés bien hermano…

Goku llego a la corporación capsula con megumi en brazos inmediatamente bulma se abalanzó a el con preguntas

-donde esta trunks? Esta bien? donde esta? Vino contigo? Porque no me contestas son goku!?!?

-cálmate bulma… trunks está bien, supongo que vendrá en seguida… puedo acostar a megumi en algún lugar?

-si claro! –bulma lo llevo al cuarto de visitas en donde había despertado megumi, goku se sentó en una silla a su lado lo que levanto la curiosidad de Bulma

-que haces goku? No deberías de regresar a tu casa?

-si bulma lo se… es solo que… bueno…

-que pasa goku?

-ella me recuerda tanto a goten –dijo goku con un poco de tristeza

-no te pongas triste goku, goten decidió quedarse en la línea del tiempo de mirai para quedarse con milk, estoy segura que él no se arrepiente de esa decisión

-lo se pero… yo no estuve los primeros 7 años de su vida… solo estuve con el 1 año…

-goku lo veras pronto! –dijo bulma feliz –tan pronto encuentren al enemigo que vino con megumi tu y los demás irán al futuro y podrás ver a goten!

-tienes razón bulma! –dijo mas feliz –no puedo esperar para verlo

-pero y si el ya se murió? –dijo megumi levantándose de la cama con lagrimas cayendo por su rostro

-no pienses así megumi ya verás que goten y tu papa estarán bien –le aseguro bulma

-no quiero perderlo! –dijo rompiendo en llanto abrazando a goku –por favor! Mi papi dice que usted es muy fuerte y que nos podrá ayudar…por favor no deje que mi papi y mi hermano mueran –goku la abrazo y le paso la mano por su cabello

-no te preocupes salvaremos a tu papa y a tu…espera…dijiste tu hermano? –megumi se separo de goku y se limpio las lagrimas con la manga de su camisa

-si… mi hermano Goten.

-*-*-*-*-*

_**Dum dum dum!**_

_**Si no han caído quien es la mama de megumi pues…. Lo siento!**_

_**Yo se que algunos de ustedes querían que Pan fuera la mama pero…a mi no me cae bien pan (lo siento por los que sí) en la historia anterior a esta "una aventura" sale que trunks está enamorado de milk, como ella es una hechicera no envejece (que envidia) por favor no me maten si no les agrada la idea de trunks y milk pero a mi si me gusta ^^**_

_**Nos vemos el próximo capítulo ^^**_

_**Chao!**_


	4. goku es un mal esposo

_**DBZ no me pertenece**_

**Capitulo 3.- goku es un mal esposo**

Goku se congelo una vez la información fue procesada por su cerebro, Bulma también se había quedado con la boca abierta pero parecía que Megumi no había captado lo que sucedía

-qué pasa? Dije algo malo? –dijo Megumi sacudiendo a Goku para que saliera de su asombro, goku se dio cuenta y se puso la mano detrás de la cabeza y comenzó a reírse nerviosamente

-oigan porque no me dicen nada! –dijo enojada poniendo sus manos sobre su cintura, esa pose le recordó a goku y a bulma a cierta mujer de cabello negro, goku no sabía qué hacer, en ese momento entro trunks al cuarto

-mama mi papa quiere que le sirvas la cena–megumi al verlo quiso correr a abrazarlo pero recordó que ese no era su padre y se puso a llorar otra vez, goku la abrazo para reconfortarla

-no es justo! –dijo megumi llorando agarrando a goku del cuello de la camisa –quiero a mi papa!

-lo sé pequeña –dijo Bulma sentándose al lado de goku y megumi –ya verás que todo saldrá bien

Megumi se limpio las lágrimas y salto de la cama dirigiéndose a trunks

-quiero ver a mi mami –trunks se sorprendió al oír eso en verdad él no sabía quién era la madre de la pequeña pero le daba curiosidad saber

-como se llama tu mama? –dijo arrodillándose para quedar a su nivel

-no deberías saberlo? Es tu esposa –dijo Megumi con un tono sarcástico

-pero en el futuro! –se defendió Trunks –quizás todavía no la he conocido

-ahhhh mi mami se llama milk –trunks se congelo al oír esto, más que todo porque frente a él estaba goku, trunks no sabía que decir así que rápidamente se levanto y salió del cuarto

-por que se fue?! –dijo megumi enojada –quiero ver a mi mama!

Bulma se sentó en una silla que estaba en el cuarto cerca de la cama y suspiro, megumi se acerco a ella todavía enojada por la actitud de trunks

-abuelita tu sabes donde esta mi mama? –bulma no lo podía creer, le acababan de llamar abuela, en ese momento bulma se puso a llorar lo que asusto a goku y a megumi

-bulma que pasa? –dijo goku nervioso –por qué lloras?

-soy una abuela!! Yo todavía soy joven y hermosa… -bulma no dejaba de llorar y goku no sabía que hacer así que opto por la opción más fácil

-ven megumi te llevare a mi casa –megumi le dio la mano y los dos se fueron volando lo más lejos posible de bulma y su llanto.

Goku y Megumi llegaron al monte paoz, cuando aterrizaron megumi noto que era diferente al monte paoz de su tiempo, para empezar habían dos casas en lugar de una y aunque una de las casas era exactamente igual a como ella la recordaba la otra nunca la había visto antes, goku se acerco a la puerta de la casa principal y cuando la abrió una niña de cabello negro corto que vestía el mismo traje que ella solo que sin la camisa salto a los brazos de goku

-abuelito! Qué alegría verte! Mi abuelita está cocinando la cena… podemos entrenar un rato antes de comer? –goku no pudo evitar sonreírle a su pequeña nieta de 4 años la niña se dio cuenta de la presencia de megumi y salto de los brazos de goku y se acerco a ella

-quien eres tu? –dijo con actitud altanera

-me llamo megumi –dijo imitando la actitud de la niña

-por que llevas el Gi de mi abuelito?

-este es el Gi de mi hermano mayor!

-mentiras! –dijo poniéndose las manos en la cintura

-me estas llamando mentirosa –megumi imito su posición

-pan, megumi cálmense –dijo goku acercándose a las niñas, las dos niñas lo voltearon a ver con una mirada que mataría al más fuerte de los hombres, goku siendo saiyajin no murió pero la mirada le recordó demasiado a su esposa.

-pan la cena esta lista –dijo milk saliendo de la casa, los ojos de megumi se alumbraron de felicidad, aunque ella se veía diferente a su mama megumi estaba segura que era la misma persona, su cabello negro estaba agarrado en un moño aunque su mama lo usaba suelto y su ropa no era muy diferente a la que su mama usaba.

-abuelita! –pan la abrazo sacándole la lengua a megumi, goku estaba visiblemente nervioso lo que hizo sospechar a milk que algo malo estaba pasando

-goku…quien es esa niña? –dijo milk señalando a megumi

-ella? …. Bueno…ella es….veras…. jajaja…es una buena historia –Goku no dejaba de tartamudear cada palabra, milk vio que megumi andaba el mismo traje que goku y su mente comenzó a trabajar imaginándose mil cosas después de unos minutos milk cayó al suelo llorando desesperada

-ayyy nooo mi goku me engaño!

-milk no llores-dijo Goku acercándose a ella pero milk no lo quería tener cerca

-no te acerques mal esposo! –goku se quedo con la boca abierta sin saber qué hacer y las dos niñas se habían quedado petrificadas al ver la escena, afortunadamente para Goku Gohan estaba saliendo de su casa y cuando vio a milk llorando corrió a su lado

-mama que sucede? –gohan trato de reconfortar a milk pero sin éxito

-mi goku me engaña! –dijo llorando –tiene otra hija!! –gohan no entendía lo que sucedía hasta que vio a megumi parada al lado de goku usando todavía el Gi naranja por el que goku era tan famoso

-no mama estas equivocada, ella no es hija de mi papa –esto capto la atención de milk e inmediatamente dejo de llorar

-no lo es? –dijo secándose las lagrimas

-no! Es la hija de trunks del futuro… -al oír esto los ojos de milk brillaron de alegría y se acerco a la pequeña

-discúlpame no fue mi intención asustarte… tu eres la hija de trunks? Definitivamente tienes sus ojos… conoces a mi goten? El está bien? Que haces aquí? Paso algo malo? –el rostro de milk cambio de felicidad a preocupación con cada pregunta que salía de su boca, megumi no decía nada pero era obvio que estaba un poco asustada, goku aprovecho un segundo en el que milk dejo de hablar para interrumpirla

-milk! Tenemos hambre….sería mejor que entráramos a comer –milk se quedo callada por un minuto hasta que recordó que tenía que alimentar a su familia, rápidamente se levanto y entro a la casa para servir la comida

-estas bien megumi? –pregunto goku notando que megumi estaba triste

-no es igual –dijo muy seria –es muy diferente a como yo la conozco

-a que te refieres? –pregunto Gohan

-quien es esta niña papa? –pregunto pan jalándole la camisa a Gohan

-la comida esta servida vengan a comer!

Con esas siete palabras dichas todos olvidaron lo que hacían y corrieron a la mesa a comer, un saiyajin un demi saiyajin y dos niñas un cuarto saiyajin comieron tan rápido como pudieron, milk se asombró de ver que en menos de 5 minutos toda la comida que había puesto en la mesa había desaparecido sin dejar rastro

-ahhh que rico estuvo todo milk! –dijo Goku sobándose el estomago

-si abuelita te quedo muy rico! –dijo pan lamiendo el plato

-eres la mejor mama –dijo Gohan levantándose de la mesa para ayudar a su madre a llevar los platos a la cocina

-todo estuvo muy bueno mami –dijo Megumi, milk, gohan y pan dejaron lo que estaban haciendo y la vieron asombrados, goku se dio cuenta y se puso la mano detrás de la cabeza y se comenzó a reir nervioso

-porque le dijo mami a mi abuelita? –dijo pan asombrada

-papa? –dijo gohan –que está pasando?

-bueno jajaja verán… megumi es la hija de trunks… y de milk –lo ultimo tomo a todos por sorpresa, megumi no pudo hacer nada más que sonreírle a milk, gohan había dejado caer los platos al suelo, pan se había caído de su silla y milk… bueno milk le había devuelto la sonrisa a megumi, antes de desmayarse

-milk! –goku corrió a su lado y la levanto –oye milk estas bien?

-mi… mi hija? –pregunto milk despertándose en los brazos de goku

-si milk… ella es tu hija –goku se temía lo peor pero todo cambio cuando milk grito de felicidad y abrazo a megumi

-siempre quise una niña!! Que linda eres!! Cuántos años tienes?

-seis –dijo un poco nerviosa

-awww que linda –milk la abrazo otra vez, Gohan no salía de su asombro y se tuvo que sentar de nuevo

-trunks y mi mama? –se pregunto gohan –y tú estás de acuerdo con esto?! –le grito a goku

-no hay nada que pueda hacer gohan… es otra línea del tiempo… yo ya no estoy vivo… solo quiero que ella sea feliz –dijo con un poco de tristeza

-voy a matar a trunks! –gohan se levanto rápidamente y elevo su ki, goku se levanto y lo golpeo en la cabeza

-ouch! Por qué hiciste eso? –dijo sobándose la cabeza

-nadie va a matar a nadie gohan…tenemos que averiguar qué está pasando para poder salvar el futuro.

-*-*-*-*-

_**No lo voy a negar no estoy loca por este capítulo, sé que no hay mucha acción pero quería que ya saliera a la luz la identidad de la mama de megumi ^^ el próximo capítulo tendrá un poco mas de acción lo prometo.**_


	5. sera un sueño?

_**DBZ no es mío y nunca lo será…**_

**Capitulo 4.- será un sueño?**

Trunks abrió los ojos y no reconoció el cuarto en el que estaba inmediatamente se trato de levantar pero una mano lo detuvo

-a donde crees que vas? –dijo una voz femen`ina

-dónde estoy? –pregunto confundido

-en el hospital… estábamos muy preocupados por ti trunks –dijo bulma sentándose en la cama al lado de su hijo

-donde está Megumi?! –pregunto preocupado tratando otra vez de levantarse de la cama pero una mujer de cabello negro lo detuvo

-ella está bien trunks… Bulma la mando al pasado para pedirle ayuda a Gohan y a los demás –dijo la mujer pasando su mano por el rostro de trunks –tú debes descansar

-donde esta goten? –pregunto preocupado

-aquí estoy! –dijo goten acercándose a trunks –si que te dieron una paliza –dijo burlándose

-no lo molestes goten que si no fuera porque milk te dio una semilla del ermitaño tu también estarías así- grito bulma, goten murmuro algo que nadie le entendió y bajo su mirada unos minutos después se acerco a trunks nuevamente

-quien te ataco trunks?

-fue cell –dijo enojado –pensé que estaba muerto…

-qué extraño –dijo goten –a mi me ataco Buu… pero a el mi papa lo venció hace muchos años

-que crees que sea? –pregunto bulma

-no lo sé –dijo trunks sentándose –solo espero que Megumi esté bien

-claro que está bien! -dijo la mujer de cabello negro sentándose al lado de trunks –después de todo es un cuarto saiyajin, además en el pasado están gohan y los demás… ella estará bien

-hey Trunks –dijo goten –no te da miedo lo que diga mi papa cuando se dé cuenta que megumi es tu hija y de mi mama? –dijo burlándose, trunks se quedo paralizado con la boca abierta haciendo que goten se revolcara de la risa

-jajajaja mi papa te va a matar! Jajajaja

-goten es suficiente! –grito milk goten se quedo callado por un momento hasta que no aguanto y comenzó a reírse otra vez, milk lo golpeo fuertemente en la cabeza haciendo que el joven de 16 años se dejara de reír

-ouch mama solo estaba bromeando –dijo sobándose la cabeza

-pues ya no bromees así! –le contesto enojada –quiero que vayas a la torre de Karin y traigas semillas del ermitaño

-pero mama… -se quejo Goten milk no dijo nada pero la mirada de ella hizo que goten saliera volando por la ventana lo más rápido que pudo hacia la torre de Karin

-espero que no le pase nada –dijo Milk juntando las manos preocupada

-no te preocupes milk goten es muy fuerte él puede defenderse solo –dijo trunks tratando de levantarse solo para ser detenido por bulma

-no lo sé trunks, cuando lo fui a buscar ese monstro rosado lo estaba lastimando demasiado, creo que si no fuera por que desapareció goten no estaría vivo –ese comentario sorprendió a trunks, Goten era muy fuerte siempre estaba un paso delante de el trunks no pudo evitar sonreír al pensar eso, solo recordaba a su padre siempre queriendo alcanzar a goku

Goten llego a la torre de Karin sin ningún problema y el gato blanco le dio una pequeña bolsa café llena de semillas del ermitaño, goten le agradeció y regreso volando al hospital pero antes que llegara sintió una patada en la espalda que hizo que callera al suelo, goten se levanto rápidamente y busco a su agresor el ki era familiar sin embargo había algo extraño en el, goten levanto la mirada hacia el cielo y se sorprendió de ver quien lo había atacado, volando arriba de el estaba un hombre alto de ojos negros y cabello negro alborotado llevaba un Gi anaranjado igual al que el usaba

-hola goten –dijo el hombre con una sonrisa sádica

-papa? –dijo goten sin poder creer lo que estaba viendo, su padre a quien no había visto en 8 años lo había atacado

-veo que sigues siendo tan inútil como eras cuando eras un niño –dijo con maldad, goten se entristeció cuando escucho a su padre decir eso

-no es cierto papa… he mejorado! –se defendió goten

-JA! Con ese nivel de pelea tan bajo? Eres una desgracia… nunca serás como Gohan… qué bueno que te quedaste en esta dimensión, en la otra no serias más que un estorbo –dijo convirtiéndose en súper saiyajin, goten trato de ignorar los comentarios pero le dolían demasiado, Goku aumento su ki y empezó a coleccionar su ki en sus manos

-KAME –goten no se movía no podía creer que su padre estaba haciendo esto contra el

-HAME –la esfera de energía de goku se hacía cada vez más grande, goten estaba tan decepcionado que no se movía no podía creer que su padre había venido desde el pasado solo para esto

-HAAAA! –el ataque de goku le pego de frente a goten destrozando si Gi y los arboles que habían a su alrededor, goten se levanto como pudo ya que estaba muy mal herido y trato de caminar hacia goku quien se veía extrañamente complacido por lo que acababa de hacer, goten no resistió mas y cayó de rodillas al suelo llorando

-por qué haces esto? –pregunto entre lagrimas, goku se acerco a él y lo agarro del cuello

-porque no? Tu eres una decepción de todas maneras… te aseguro que nadie te extrañara –goku apretaba el cuello de goten cada vez mas mientras goten solo lloraba bajo el agarre de su padre, las palabras que salían de la boca de goku lo herían más que cualquier ataque directo

-despídete de este mundo insecto

-NO!! -Megumi se despertó gritando en una cama desconocida segundos después alguien encendió la luz y la abrazo

-shhh todo estará bien fue solo una pesadilla –megumi se separo de la persona y vio directamente a los ojos de su madre

-el lo mato –dijo limpiándose las lagrimas

-quien? –pregunto milk

-el! –dijo enojada señalando a goku que acababa de entrar al cuarto

-yo? –dijo confundido –que hize?

-el lo mato mami! –dijo llorando –goten ni siquiera se defendió!

-goten? –pregunto milk preocupada

-si! El mato a mi hermano! –megumi rompió en llanto abrazando a milk, goku se acerco a ellas pero milk le dijo que sería mejor que no se acercara a la pequeña en esos momentos, goku obedeció y salió del cuarto

-megumi solo fue un sueño… goku nunca le haría daño a goten

-yo sé lo que vi mama! –dijo enojada –él lo mato y goten solo lloraba!!

Milk abrazo a megumi mientras goku y gohan escuchaban todo afuera del cuarto

-que crees que pase? –pregunto gohan

-no lo sé… espero que Goten esté bien –dijo goku un poco triste

-estará bien papa no te preocupes por el… -dijo gohan dándole una sonrisa sincera goku le devolvió una sonrisa débil antes de dirigirse de regreso a su cuarto

-espero que estés bien Goten –dijo Gohan en voz baja, milk venia saliendo del cuarto en el que estaba megumi ,que era el viejo cuarto de Gohan y goten, y abrazo a gohan

-por favor gohan tienes que ir a ayudar a tu hermano, yo sé que mi goku no le haría daño pero estoy preocupada

-si mama –gohan se separo de milk y se dirigió a su casa.

Al dia siguiente los guerreros z estaban reunidos en la corporación capsula discutiendo que deberían hacer

-ya no ha habido más ataques desde que vino el falso goten –dijo gohan –creo que deberíamos ir al futuro y ayudarles

-no seas estúpido! –grito vegeta –que tal si nos vamos y vuelven a atacar?

-entonces separémonos en dos grupos –dijo Goku –Gohan, piccoro y yo iremos al futuro, vegeta, trunks y los demás se quedaran aquí

-NO! –grito trunks –yo quiero ir al futuro también! Quiero ver a Goten!!

-no creo que sea buena idea –dijo gohan

-por qué no?! –respondió trunks enojado

-por que en el futuro tu estas con MI MAMA!! –grito aun mas enojado gohan, trunks se cruzo de brazos haciendo una perfecta imitación de la posición de su padre

-no me importa lo que pienses Gohan YO voy a ir y es definitivo –al decir eso solo se dio la vuelta y se dirigió a la máquina del tiempo

-está bien entonces vegeta, piccoro y los demás se quedaran aquí, Gohan, trunks y yo iremos al futuro con megumi –dijo goku

Los tres guerreros y la pequeña megumi se subieron a la máquina del tiempo y pusieron las coordenadas para dirigirse a su destino.

-alguien más piensa que esto será incomodo para Goku y Mirai trunks? –dijo krillin, todos los demás solo asintieron con la cabeza y vieron a los guerreros desaparecer junto con la máquina del tiempo.

-*-*-*-*-

_**Así termina otro capítulo!**_

_**Como les irá en el "futuro" a nuestros saiyajines favoritos?**_

_**Pobre Gohan todavía no concibe la idea de que su mama está con Mirai Trunks :s**_

_**Que pensara goku realmente de todo esto?**_

_**No se les olvide comentar ^^**_

_**Nos vemos!**_


	6. futuro

_**Dbz no es mío (suspiro)**_

**Capitulo 5.- futuro**

La máquina del tiempo apareció en la corporación capsula los tres guerreros y megumi salieron e inmediatamente notaron lo diferente que era a la ciudad de su tiempo, la corporación seguía siendo enorme pero al rededor habían menos edificios gracias a los constantes ataques de los androides.

-espero que mi abuelita este aquí –dijo megumi entrando a la casa seguida por los 3 saiyajines

-abuelita! –grito megumi buscando a bulma pero no había señales de ella

-quizás salieron –dijo trunks, megumi recorrió todos los cuartos buscando a bulma

-megumi eres tú? –pregunto bulma que venía entrando a la casa

-abuelita!! –grito megumi corriendo a abrazarla –donde esta mi papi? –pregunto preocupada

-el está bien megumi no te preocupes –bulma soltó a la pequeña y se quedo paralizada cuando vio a los 3 saiyajines frente a ella, bulma no lo pudo evitar y sus ojos se llenaron de lagrimas y corrió a abrazar a goku

-GOKU!! Ha pasado tanto tiempo –decía llorando después de abrazar a goku por unos buenos minutos abrazo a gohan –que grande estas gohan! Y tan guapo –ese comentario hizo que gohan se sonrojara –eres igualito a tu papa

-gracias bulma –dijo gohan con un poco de vergüenza

-chibi trunks! –bulma lo abrazo –como has crecido!! Cuántos años tienes?

-17 –dijo trunks sonrojándose, bulma solo lo abrazo otra vez

-bulma –dijo goku –megumi dijo que necesitaban nuestra ayuda

-si! Oh goku algo terrible ha sucedido! –dijo abrazando a goku

-que paso bulma?

-no sé muy bien, trunks dice que un insecto verde llamado cell lo ataco y a goten lo ataco un monstro rosado y…

-que mas bulma? –dijo Gohan

-y tu –dijo señalando a goku

-yo?! –dijo sorprendido

-no estoy muy segura de lo que sucedió, pero Goten está muy mal goku…

-donde esta? Quiero verlo!

-no creo que sea buena idea –dijo bulma

-porque no?! Es mi hijo bulma y quiero verlo! –dijo goku enojado, bulma se sorprendió al verlo así, el goku que ella conocía nunca había actuado de esa forma

-está bien -dijo bulma –síganme iremos al hospital

-porque no vamos volando? –pregunto trunks –seria más rápido

-está bien! –trunks no perdió tiempo y tomo a bulma en sus brazos y los 4 se fueron volando al hospital, al llegar trunks entro al cuarto en el que estaba goten, milk estaba sentada en una silla al lado de su cama tejiendo algo, trunks se sonrojo al recordar que en esta dimensión él tenía una hija con ella, milk noto su presencia y le sonrió

-hola trunks –dijo suavemente para no despertar a goten

-hola- dijo tímidamente, milk sonrió y volvió a su tejido, trunks no sabía si acercarse a la cama de su amigo o no

-puedes acercarte si quieres trunks –dijo milk –no lo has visto en 8 años, estoy segura que se alegrara de verte

Trunks se acerco a la cama y vio a su amigo dormido, goten no había cambiado nada en todo este tiempo, su cabello era como el de Goku y su rostro todavía tenía esa inocencia por la que se caracterizaba tanto, estaba un poco más alto se notaba aunque goten no estuviera de pie pero trunks estaba seguro que era casi de su mismo tamaño

-goten –dijo trunks en voz baja, goten solo se movió no queriéndose despertar –goten soy yo –dijo trunks un poco mas fuerte pero goten no se despertaba, trunks un poco irritado sacudió a goten esta vez sí tuvo efecto goten abrió sus ojos y lo miro fijamente

-trunks? –dijo suavemente restregándose los ojos para enfocar mejor, trunks le dio una gran sonrisa y goten salto de la cama abrazando a su mejor amigo

-Trunks!! Eres tú!! –dijo con alegría trunks le devolvió el abrazo lo más fuerte que pudo haciendo que goten gritara de dolor

-lo siento goten, te lastime? –dijo preocupado

-no, no…estoy bien –dijo sentándose en la cama, en ese momento entro gohan al cuarto

-Goten! –dijo feliz acercándose a el

-hermano! –dijo goten sus ojos llenos de lagrimas, gohan lo abrazo

-perdóname gohan… estas enojado conmigo?

-por habría de estarlo goten? –pregunto confundido

-porque no regrese a casa –dijo un poco triste

-no te preocupes hermano, nadie está enojado contigo –al decir esto goten se alegro, gohan vio que milk estaba al borde de las lagrimas viéndolo

-hola –dijo gohan, milk se levanto con un poco de esfuerzo y se acerco a gohan, agarro su rostro con sus dos manos y comenzó a llorar

-no llores mama –dijo goten

-has crecido tanto! Eres todo un hombre… estoy tan orgullosa de ti –gohan la abrazo y milk lloro en su pecho en ese momento entro goku haciendo que goten se paralizara del miedo, goku noto eso pero aun así trato de acercarse a el

-goten –goten no dijo nada solo comenzó a temblar, gohan puso sus manos sobre los hombros de goten para tranquilizarlo pero goten solo se puso a llorar

-goten que sucede? –pregunto gohan, goten solo continuo llorando

-que le pasa? –pregunto goku, milk se acerco a goten y lo abrazo

-esta así desde que lo atacaron, no sé que le sucedió pero no ha sido el mismo desde entonces –dijo milk abrazando a su hijo cuando al fin goten se calmo milk Salió del cuarto seguida por goku

-me alegro tanto que hayan venido –dijo milk abrazando a goku –ha pasado tanto tiempo –dijo llorando, goku le regreso el abrazo y paso su mano por su cabello, milk no había cambiado nada en la opinión de goku se seguía viendo tan hermosa como cuando la vio en el torneo de las artes marciales antes de casarse con ella, el momento se vio interrumpido cuando goku vio a mirai trunks parado frente a ellos, nadie dijo nada, goku se separo de milk y se paro frente a Mirai Trunks

-goku –dijo mirai trunks no queriendo ver al hombre a los ojos

-que fue lo que sucedió trunks? –dijo goku con un tono serio, mirai trunks levanto la mirada solo para encontrarse con un goku muy molesto viendo directamente a sus ojos

-no sabemos –dijo nervioso –goten fue a la torre del maestro Karin y no regreso, después de un tiempo mi mama fue a buscarlo y lo encontró no muy lejos de aquí… estaba muy mal herido y no dejaba de llorar y pedir perdón

-que fue lo que lo ataco? –pregunto goku sin quitarle los ojos a mirai

-no lo sabemos todavía pero sea lo que sea solo ataca uno a la vez

-que quieres decir? –pregunto confundido

-nunca atacan cuando hay más de un guerrero… cell me estaba atacando pero desapareció cuando llego megumi… y buu estaba atacando a goten hasta que llego milk

-tienes razón! –dijo trunks que venía saliendo del cuarto de goten

-cuando estaba solo con mi mama llego un ser que parecía ser goten pero desapareció en el momento en que llego gohan y goku

-esto es muy extraño –dijo goku

-o quizás la respuesta –dijo milk todos voltearon a verla

-que quieres decir? –pregunto mirai trunks

-goten dice que goku lo ataco… eso es imposible goku nunca lo atacaría de esa forma… pero el daño que le hizo fue más mental que físico

-creo que entiendo lo que quieres decir… -dijo gohan

-yo no entiendo mami! –dijo megumi abrazando la pierna de milk, milk la levanto y la abrazo –tienes hambre? –pregunto milk

-si! –dijo megumi, milk sonrió y la bajo –supongo que ustedes también tienen hambre? –se dirigió a los 3 saiyajines del pasado

-la verdad es que tengo mucha hambre –dijo Goku sobándose el estomago con una mano y la cabeza con otro, milk se rio tenia tantos años de no ver a goku

-bueno supongo que puedo prepararles algo…

Mientras milk cocinaba para los tres hambrientos saiyajines más su hija los demás estaban hablando de lo que había sucedido en los últimos 8 años, dejando de lado el nacimiento de megumi y todo lo que tenía que ver con milk y trunks juntos

Mirai se levanto sin decir nada y se acerco a bulma, mirai le dijo algo a bulma y ella solo asintió con la cabeza después de eso mirai trunks se fue volando, saliéndose por la ventana

-a donde va mi papi? –pregunto megumi con curiosidad

-ya va a regresar no te preocupes megumi

-quiero ir con él para asegurarme que no le pase nada –dijo muy seria

-no megumi tú te quedas aquí! –dijo bulma, megumi solo se cruzo de brazos y le dio la espalda (a lo vegeta jeje) –no es justo!

-porque no te vas un rato a estar con goten –dijo bulma a megumi se le iluminaron los ojos y corrió al cuarto de goten

-esa niña con cada día que pasa me recuerda más a vegeta –pensó bulma en voz alta, pasaron un par de horas mas y gohan se preocupo al ver que milk no regresaba

-deberíamos ir a buscarla –dijo gohan levantándose de su silla

-no te preocupes Gohan trunks fue a buscarla un poco después que ella se fuera, en su estado no debería andar sola

-a que te refieres con su estado? –pregunto goku bulma se tapo la boca con su mano y se puso nerviosa

-no no nada olvídalo solo digo con la amenaza de algún enemigo no debería andar sola –dijo nerviosa, goku solo levanto una ceja no lo convencía lo que bulma acababa de decir.

Después de unos minutos llenos de tensión Mirai trunks llego de regreso al hospital, su ropa estaba desecha y estaba cubierto de sangre sin embargo lo que más sorprendió a todos fue ver a milk muy mal herida en sus brazos

-ayuda –dijo trunks inmediatamente goku corrió hacia él y agarro a milk en ese momento la oscuridad se apodero de Mirai trunks y se desmayo.


	7. que le pasa a Goten?

_**Al fin un nuevo capitulo!! Lo siento pero he tenido un mes de locos, ahora me concentrare en esta historia al 90% jeje, espero les guste ^^**_

_**Ah si! DBZ no es mio… ah! Por cierto falta un mes para la película!!! Que emoción!!!!**_

**Capitulo 6.- que le pasa a Goten?**

milk abrió sus ojos lentamente y trato de hablar pero nada coherente salió de su boca, goku quien había estado sentado al lado de su cama todo este tiempo noto que ya había despertado y se acerco a ella

-milk estas bien? –dijo un poco preocupado

-estoy muerta? –pregunto suavemente, goku sonrió y acaricio su cabello negro

-no, no estás muerta

-pero… cómo es posible tu…tu estas….

-que acaso no lo recuerdas? –dijo un poco sorprendido –yo vine del pasado con gohan y Trunks

-oh –milk volvió a cerrar sus ojos y goku salió del cuarto

-como esta? –pregunto Bulma

-no muy bien, no recordaba que yo venía del pasado, cuando me vio pensó que estaba muerta

-no te preocupes Goku ya verás que se pondrá bien –dijo Bulma

-ha dicho algo trunks? –pregunto goku

-aun no ha despertado –dijo Bulma con tristeza

Después de un par de horas Goku estaba dormido en una silla al lado de la cama de Milk de repente escucho un grito proveniente de su cama y se paro lo más rápido que pudo para estar a su lado

-milk estas bien? Milk despierta!

Milk estaba teniendo una horrible pesadilla y no podía despertar, Goku hacia lo mejor que podía pero parecía que milk no podía salir de la horrible pesadilla, unos minutos después Mirai Trunks entro corriendo a la habitación apartando a Goku

-milk puedes oírme? –dijo acariciándole el cabello –ella no está aquí milk por favor reacciona, ella no te hará daño yo te protegeré

Goku no podía evitar sentirse celoso, Trunks estaba con SU esposa no importa si esta era otra dimensión, milk era su esposa y de nadie mas

-trunks? –dijo milk suavemente abriendo los ojos, trunks suspiro aliviado y la beso en la frente

-no te preocupes princesa estoy aquí

-donde esta Circe? –pregunto un poco preocupada

-ella no está aquí princesa no te preocupes –dijo trunks acariciando su rostro, Goku había tenido suficiente no resistía ver a su esposa con otro hombre, rápidamente puso sus dedos en su frente y desapareció

-oye hermano puedo hacerte una pregunta? –dijo Goten viendo a Gohan quien lo estaba acompañando mientras estaba en el hospital

-que pasa goten? –dijo Gohan

-mi papa… esta…está molesto conmigo? –dijo con tristeza

-qué?! Pero de que hablas? Claro que no!

-estás seguro?

-claro que si Goten! Mama y papa estaban tristes al principio pero entendieron porque lo hiciste… ninguno de los dos esta molestos contigo mucho menos papa

-quisiera creerte hermano… -dijo bajando la mirada para que no lo vieran llorar

-Goten –dijo Trunks sentándose a su lado –porque preguntas eso… el señor Goku no estaría aquí si no te quisiera

-el está aquí para salvar al mundo como siempre! –dijo levantándose enojado –es lo único que le importa! Salvar al mundo! Nunca le importe yo! NUNCA! –dijo elevando su ki inconscientemente, Gohan y Trunks se preocuparon por el cambio repentino de Goten

-Goten cálmate por favor! –le pidió Gohan

-NO! Esto es TU culpa! –dijo señalando a Gohan

-mía? De que hablas? –dijo Gohan confundido

-si hubieras matado a cell cuando debías papa no se hubiera tenido que sacrificar por gusto! –grito Goten, Gohan sentía como su corazón se rompía en mil pedazos, había pasado varios años culpándose por la misma razón y le dolía oírlo de su hermano menor

-Goten yo… -Gohan no podía hablar tenía un nudo en la garganta y las lagrimas no dejaban de salir

-es muy tarde para disculpas no crees? –dijo Goten en un tono lleno de veneno, Gohan solo bajo la vista y se sentó en el sillón en donde estaba sentado hacia unos minutos

-lo siento Goten, en verdad lo siento –decía Gohan llorando, Trunks no sabía qué hacer ni que decir en una situación como esa, Goten se acerco a Gohan y se inclino para decirle algo al oído

-deberías sentirlo Gohan es tu culpa, le rompiste el corazón a mama y dejaste que yo creciera sin un padre, eres lo más bajo que hay en este mundo y me da asco el solo pensar que compartimos la misma sangre

Gohan se paralizo al oír esas palabras salir de la boca de su hermano menor, Gohan no sabía que decir ni que hacer pero sentía como si su corazón se llenaba de oscuridad, sentía que se estaba ahogando y que no podía salir a respirar, de repente dejo de sentir que se ahogaba y sintió un gran dolor en su pecho y escucho a Trunks gritar, después de eso Gohan dejo de sentir completamente.

-GOTEN QUE DEMONIOS TE PASA?! –grito Trunks al borde de un colapso nervioso

-no te metas en esto trunks –dijo Goten muy serio

-no me amenaces –dijo Trunks dándole una mirada como las de vegeta

-mi pelea no es contigo sino con kakaroto –dijo Goten viendo hacia la ventana en busca del ki de Goku

-kakaroto? Qué te pasa? Desde cuando le dices así? –pregunto Trunks confundido, Goten elevo su ki y se convirtió en súper saiyajin, su cabello se torno dorado pero sus ojos permanecieron negros y vacios, casi como si Goten no tuviera alma

-Goten que piensas hacer? –pregunto Trunks, goten lo volteo a ver con una mirada fría y penetrante

-eso príncipe trunks no es de tu incumbencia

-tú no eres Goten! Quien eres? Porque mataste a Gohan si al que quieres es a goku?

-Gohan no está muerto…pero pronto deseara estarlo –dijo sonriendo de forma maliciosa –y tienes razón no soy Goten, bueno al menos en alma porque este si es su cuerpo

-quien eres?! –demando Trunks

-todo a su debido tiempo príncipe trunks –al decir eso Goten salió volando por la ventana dejando a un muy confundido Trunks.

-trunks que ha pasado aquí? –pregunto Bulma –donde está Goten?

-el…se ha ido

-qué? –después de eso Bulma se dio cuenta que Gohan estaba herido –oh no! Que le sucedió a Gohan?!-bulma corrió hacia donde estaba Gohan desmayado y lo reviso pero al ver que no tenía ninguna herida se preocupo mas porque Gohan no despertaba

-algo muy extraño está pasando aquí y no me gusta para nada! –grito Bulma frustrada

-abuelita que te pasa? –entro corriendo Megumi al oír gritar a Bulma –donde esta mi hermano?

-trunks explica de una vez que ha pasado! –dijo Bulma

-no lo se! Goten estaba bien un momento pero después se puso como loco… no se que le paso! Y Gohan… Gohan no esta herido pero Goten le dijo algo y se desmayo

-esto es muy extraño… Megumi dile a tu padre que venga de inmediato

-si abuelita! –megumi se fue corriendo hacia el cuarto en el que estaban sus padres –papi! Papi!

-que sucede megumi? –pregunto Mirai preocupado

-algo malo le paso a mi hermano y a su hermano y mi abuelita quiere que vayas

-esta bien… Megumi quédate con tu madre y si algo le pasa eleva tu ki para llamarme

-si!

Trunks corrió hacia donde estaban Bulma y los demás y después que "chibi" trunks les explico lo que sucedió mirai salió por la ventana en busca de Goten y de Goku

-acaso esto nunca terminara –dijo Bulma mientras llevaba sus manos a su pecho, trunks se acerco a ella y la abrazo

-todo saldrá bien mama, ya lo veras…

-eso espero hijo, eso espero


	8. se rompio su corazon

_**Dbz no es mio, créanme lo he intentado pero no me lo quieren regalar ^^**_

**Capitulo 7.- se rompió su corazón. **

Goku se paro frente a su casa, bueno la que solía ser su casa, no lo podía creer nada había cambiado, todo estaba como cuando vivía con milk y Gohan en esa pequeña casita, Goku quería entrar pero sentía como si no pertenecía ahí, después de todo milk estaba casada con trunks

-está ya no es tu casa –dijo Goten como si leyera los pensamientos de Goku

-ya lo sé –dijo un poco triste –que haces aquí Goten? No deberías estar en el hospital?

-y desde cuando te preocupas por mi? –dijo sarcásticamente

-siempre me he preocupado por ti hijo –dijo goku acercándose a el pero Goten retrocedió

-no sé qué te paso hijo pero… yo te amo y nunca te haría daño

-mientes! –grito Goten –es lo único que sabes hacer! Daño! A mi mama, a Gohan y a mí!

-Goten yo –Goten le dio una patada en la cabeza a Goku antes que pudiera terminar de hablar

-pelea –dijo Goten viendo a Goku con una mirada sádica, goku se levanto y se limpio la sangre que caía de su labio

-no –dijo serio

-acaso tienes miedo kakaroto?

-como me llamaste? –dijo goku molesto

-kakaroto –dijo con un tono simple, Goku se convirtió rápidamente en ssj2, Goten al ver eso se comenzó a reír

-tú no eres Goten! Quien eres? –demando Goku

-vaya vaya vaya hasta que al fin un mono saiyajin muestra algo de cerebro –dijo en un tono condescendiente –mi nombre es Kronos y mi hermano Citios se quedo en la otra dimensión para jugar con el príncipe –dijo con una sonrisa sádica

-que quieren? –pregunto Goku

-solo una cosa…venganza! –dijo enojado viéndolo fijamente

-venganza? De quien?

-los saiyajines destruyeron mi planeta hace años –dijo enojado –ahora es mi turno de destruir el suyo!

Goku elevo su ki y "Goten" hizo lo mismo, Goku se lanzo hacia goten y comenzó a golpearlo, goten no lograba esquivar todos los golpes ya que goku era más rápido que el, los dos estaban como ssj2 y su poder se podía sentir por kilómetros, Mirai Trunks estaba viendo la pelea cuando chibi trunks se le unió

-porque están peleando? –pregunto chibi trunks

-al parecer ese no es Goten –le respondió su contraparte del futuro

-que quieres decir? Claro que es Goten!

-no, no es –dijo trunks muy serio, chibi trunks solo observaba la pelea sorprendido del inmenso poder de su amigo, pronto la pelea parecía haber terminado a favor de Goku, goten podría ser muy fuerte pero no era tan fuerte como goku, goten se levanto del cráter que había formado por el impacto del golpe de goku y se puso a reír

-de que te ríes? –pregunto goku enojado

-que acaso no piensas matarme? –dijo en tono condescendiente

-de que hablas? –dijo goku confundido

-no piensas acabar conmigo? Acaso eres tan débil que piensas dejarme vivo? JA! Eres un imbécil –dijo goten agravando el ánimo de goku

-cállate –dijo goku en un tono lleno de veneno

-está bien no me mates… creo que iré a visitar a tu querida milk –dijo dándose la vuelta, goku rápidamente se puso frente a él y lo agarro fuertemente del cuello

-no te atrevas –dijo enojado, goten sonrió malévolamente y le escupió en la cara haciendo que el agarre de goku se apretara mas

-eres patético y débil, fuerza bruta no es nada y no solo te matare a ti sino que matare a tu querida esposa en esta y en la otra dimensión

-eres un maldito! No mereces vivir –dijo Goku apretándole más el cuello y con su mano libre hizo una esfera de energía –muere!

-papa? –dijo Goten sus ojos llenos de lagrimas, goku se detuvo inmediatamente y vio a los ojos a su hijo y se dio cuenta de lo que sucedió, goku rápidamente lo soltó y Goten cayó al suelo arrodillado llorando en ese momento chibi trunks salió de donde estaba viendo la pelea y se acerco a su amigo

-goten estas bien? –dijo arrodillándose al lado de su amigo, segundos después mirai trunks se acerco a goku

-goku? Está bien? –le pregunto mirai pero goku no decía nada su mirada estaba fija en goten que estaba en el suelo llorando, goku no lo podía creer había estado a punto de matar a su hijo, al hijo que solo había conocido por año, goku sentía que todo se ponía oscuro y de repente sintió un gran dolor en el pecho como si le estuvieran arrancando el corazón y después no sintió nada, solo la oscuridad.

Goku abrió los ojos y no veía nada solo blanco, un techo blanco y paredes blancas –donde estoy? –dijo en voz alta después de unos segundos sus ojos vieron una imagen borrosa, trato de enfocarla pero se le hacía muy difícil –donde estoy? –volvió a preguntar

-estarás bien, has estado inconsciente por dos días

-dos días!! –grito goku levantándose de la cama –que diablos paso?

-te diré lo que paso! –dijo chibi trunks –TU trataste de matar a Goten!

-chibi! –dijo mirai enojado –sal de aquí

-primero –dijo trunks casi indignado –no me digas así, segundo tu no me mandas no me puedes decir que hacer –al terminar de decir esto chibi trunks se cruzo de brazos, mirai suspiro frustrado y agarro a chibi trunks de la oreja y lo saco del cuarto cerrando la puerta con llave

-esto no se va a quedar así! –dijo chibi trunks desde el otro lado

-donde está goten? –dijo goku tratándose de levantar de la cama pero Bulma no se lo permitía

-el está bien… pero no quiere verte –dijo Bulma con tristeza –trunks me conto lo que sucedió y creo que tengo la respuesta

-creemos que los extraterrestres no son muy poderosos así que utilizan otro método para derrotarnos –dijo mirai trunks

-ellos usan las imágenes de personas cercanas a sus enemigos o se posesionan del cuerpo –continuo Bulma –el daño es mas físico que mental

-que tanto daño han hecho? –pregunto goku, bulma y trunks se miraron y luego ambos bajaron la mirada

-que paso? Díganme! –demando goku

-goten… goten está muy mal y gohan empeora cada vez mas –dijo Bulma

-donde están?! Quiero verlos? –dijo levantándose de la cama, bulma volteo a ver a trunks y este le asintió con la cabeza, bulma tomo la mano de goku y lo dirigió al cuarto en el que estaban sus hijos. Goku entro al cuarto y se sorprendió al ver que ambos estaban conectados a una máquina para que pudieran respirar ninguno estaba despierto y tenían varios tubos y cosas que goku no conocía alrededor de su cuerpo

-que pasa porque están así? –dijo preocupado

-goku… ellos…ellos están muy mal, más que todo Goten, parece como si su corazón dejara de funcionar –dijo Bulma

-que quieres decir? –dijo confundido

-si ellos mueren así…no los podremos revivir, porque su muerte seria natural –dijo Bulma rompiendo en llanto, mirai la abrazo y trato de consolarla, goku se quedo parado en la puerta viendo a sus hijos no podía creer que los perdería a los dos

-no –dijo goku apretando fuertemente sus puños –no morirán, no lo permitiré

-también podrías ayudar a mi mami? –dijo megumi, goku bajo la mirada y vio que megumi había estado llorando, goku se agacho para quedar a su nivel y le puso una mano en la cabeza

-por favor –dijo entre sollozos –no quiero que mi mami se muera

Goku le sonrió y se puso de pie –no te preocupes megumi, no permitiré que nadie muera

-qué bien! Yo te ayudare! –dijo emocionada

-oh no, no lo harás! –dijo Bulma, megumi se enojo y estaba a punto de decir algo pero la mirada de mirai trunks la hizo cerrar la boca y no protestar

-entonces como los salvaremos? –pregunto chibi trunks

-no lo sé… -dijo goku –pero lo averiguaremos –dijo goku levantando su mano y cerrando el puño.


	9. una respuesta?

**hola! regrese con un capitulo mas! me quiero disculpar de antemano por los erros de gramatica pero open office es un programa**** malisimo! ****asi que sin mas aqui les dejo este capitulo!!**

**Capitulo 8.- una respuesta?**

Era una manana normal en CC, Megumi se levanto temprano para poder ir a visitar a su hermano y a su madre al hospital, Bulma ya estaba en la cocina preparandole el desayuno

-buenos dias Megumi dijo con una sonrisa, Megumi le sonrio y se sento con entusiasmo en su silla preparandose para devorar su desayuno

-abuelita iremos a ver a mi mami hoy? -dijo mientras se metia una gran pedazo de pastel a la boca

-si, iremos a ver a tu mama y a tu hermano le contesto la peli azul sentandose a su lado

-oye abuelita tu crees que el senor Goku lastimo a mi hermano? -dijo con un poco de tristeza

-claro que no!! -dijo Bulma levantandose de la mesa -goku JAMAS lastimaria a su hijo

-pero tu lo viste abuelita Goten tenia mucho miedo de el dijo Megumi con tristeza, sus grandes ojos azules llenadosele de lagrimas sin derramar, Bulma se acerco a ella y la abrazo mientras le acariciaba la espalda reconfortandola

-yo conozco a Goku desde que era un nino -dijo separandose de ella para verla a los ojos yo se que el es incapaz de lastimar a las personas que ama -al parecer esa respuesta calmo a la pequena , Megumi sonrio con sinceridad y se seco las lagrimas con la manga de su camisa

-me ire a cambiar para que podamos irnos mas rapido! -dijo saltando de la silla, Bulma no pudo evitar sonreir al ver a su pequena nieta correr hacia su cuarto para poder cambiarse.

Bulma y Megumi llegaron al hospital temprano, el primer cuarto que visitaron fue el de milk, Mirai Trunks estaba dormido en un silla al lado de su cama, Megumi se acerco a el y se subien su regazo quedando cara a cara con el -papi?-susurro megumi pero al parecer Mirai Trunks no le habia escuchado -papi -dijo un poco mas fuerte pero Mirai aun no mostraba senales de haberle escuchado -PAPAAAA!! -grito megumi en el oido del pobre Mirai quien se levanto del susto dejando caer a su pequena hija

-megumi! -dijo Mirai entre molesto y preocupado

-papito me dejaste caer!! -dijo llorando, Mirai la levanto del suelo y se sento nuevamente en la silla con su hija en brazos

-esa no es manera de despertar a tu padre -le dijo Mirai en un tono serio pero rapidamente le cambio a uno mas sonriente al ver el puchero que su pequena estaba haciendo -esta bien Megumi, dormiste bien?

-si papito! -dijo con felicidad, Mirai la abrazo haciendo que Bulma sonriera al ver el momento entre padre e hija, sin embargo la felicidad no duro mucho ya que en ese preciso momento se escucho una gran explosion afuera del hospital

-que demonios?!?! -dijo Mirai agarrando protectoramente a Megumi, en ese momento chibi trunks llego corriendo al cuarto en el q estaba su contraparte del futuro y Bulma

-afuera...goku...pelea...majinboo!! -dijo casi sin aliento, no le tomo mucho tiempo a Mirai tratar de decifrar lo que chibi decia, rapidamente le paso Megumi a su madre y salio corriendo junto a chibi hacia donde estaba Goku.

-no dejare que lastimes a nadie maldito! -grito Goku convertido en ssj3

-esta vez no podras derrotarme! -dijo el monstruo rosado mejor conocido como majinboo, Goku ya estaba cansado de este juego, el sabia que este no era en realidad el monstruo rosado asi como no habia sido tampoco Goten quien lo habia retado hace poco, todo esto estaba fuera de control y Goku queria que terminara de una vez

-senor Goku -dijo Mirai acercandose a el, en ese momento el monstuo que se suponia era majinboo trato de irse pero Goku no lo permitio, con una velocidad digna de un ssj3 se interpuso en su camino y lo agarro tan fuerte que no tenia forma de escaparse

-chibi trunks trae a megumi... mientras mas de nosotros haya menos sera su oportunidad de convertirse y no tendra mas opcion que regresar a su forma normal

-ya oiste chibi! -dijo mirai

-no me digan asi!!! -dijo enojado pero eso no detuvo que hiciera lo que goku le habia indicado

-ahora veras maldito -dijo Goku en un tono oscuro y amenazante -ahora pagaras por lo que le hiciste a mis hijos!

chibi trunks llego hacia el cuarto en donde estaba su madre con megumi -ven conmigo -le dijo extendiendole la mano, megumi hesito por un momento pero al ver el rostro firme de trunks extendio su mano y tomo la de el, trunks le sonrio a su madre y con megumi en brazos llego hasta donde estaban los demas guerreros

-papito que pasa? -pregunto megumi, chibi trunks la solto y mirai la tomo de la mano

-no te preocupes princesa no dejare que nada te pase -dijo mirai dandole una sonrisa alentadora lo que hizo que megumi tuviera mas confianza en lo que estaba sucediendo

-esto termina aqui maldito!! -dijo goku enfurecido, "majinboo" trato de elevar su ki pero nada pasaba, desesperado y frenetico trato de soltarse del agarre de Goku pero no podia, los demas guerreros se acercaron y ahi fue cuando majinboo comenzo a transformarse, su piel rosada comenzo a hacerse verde, luego blanca, frente a ellos el monstruo se convertia en cell, en goten, en circe y hasta en freezer hasta que finalmente quedo un un ser extrano frente a ellos

-este es tu fin -dijo goku con una mirada siniestra para nada caracteriztica de el, el ser extrano no pudo evitar temblar del miedo, el sabia que su muerte estaba muy cerca.

_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_

**ok ok ok! Se que no tengo perdon, me he tardado casi 1 añ****o en subir otro capitulo...pero lo prometo no abandonare esta historia, poco a poco me ire poniendo al dia con las demas**

**gracias!**


End file.
